


British Hospitality

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are together now, but no one else knows yet.That is, until Eggsy kisses Harry at the end of a meeting.





	British Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [collywobblesfirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collywobblesfirth/gifts).



> [darcyfirth](http://darcyfirth.tumblr.com/) and nahrky had an amazing idea based on [this gifset](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/168115417718) on tumblr and were nice enough to let me write a little crack ficlet based on it :D
> 
> Enjoy the crack everyone ;)

The first time it happens, they’re just back from America. Eggsy’s house is still blown to bits which means neither him nor Harry has a place to stay. Eggsy could maybe go to his mum’s, but he’s not up to answering the multitude of questions she must have for him right now.

Merlin had offered his guest room, since his house had not been targeted and they had both accepted to share, right until they had realised the room was already occupied.

Apparently Roxy and Percival weren’t as dead as previously presumed and had been staying low at Merlin’s, recuperating from the injuries they had sustained in the blast.

After that happy reunion, they had all agreed that four in a room was a crowd and Harry had suggested sharing an hotel room instead of trying to share Merlin’s very uncomfortable sofa.

The room’s nothing fancy, just two double beds and a bathroom, but a shower and a comfortable surface to lie on is all they want.

They’re both finishing their nightly routines when they bump into each other in the small space that leads to the bathroom. It shouldn’t matter, shouldn’t be enough to break either of their control, but apparently, barely a second of accidental contact is all it takes for them to cling to each other and start kissing desperately.

Eggsy isn’t sure who kissed who first, but he knows he isn’t the one who took the first step in direction of the nearest bed, if only because he’s now lying under Harry without any recollection of how he got there.

Not that he minds.

He would be a fool to, with Harry’s teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his throat and his hand down his briefs.

Much like he would be a fool not to reciprocate in some way now that he’s got definite proof that his affections are returned.

*

After that, it keeps happening.

As soon as they find themselves alone in a room, they simply cannot keep their hands off of each other.

Were they not so busy rebuilding Kingsman from the ground up, they would probably just stay holed up at the hotel and spend their hours discovering each other’s bodies. Unfortunately, they do have responsibilities.

Even with Statesman’s help, they’ll need to work hard. Champ might have decided to send them Tequila and Ginger to contribute to their undertaking, but they won’t be there for another week yet.

And if both Dagonet, the old tailor, and Amelia, the director of their research and development branch in Germany, surprised them by turning up at Merlin’s door a few days ago, the handler is still recovering, as well as Roxy and Percival.

Knowing the German branch hasn’t fallen is a huge relief, but they still need to figure out what to do for their new HQ and the tailor shop. And also what the ownership of a distillery entails exactly.

It’s not the kind of work either of them is used to, except for maybe Merlin, and it’s mentally exhausting like nothing has ever been before.

Not that it stops Eggsy from reaching for Harry as soon as the door to their hotel room closes on them and dragging him into bed for another round or two.

In fact, they could be doing the exact same thing until the end of their days and Eggsy wouldn’t have any complaints to make.

***

It’s not been quite a month since they came back in London after stopping Poppygeddon, but it’s the first time everyone who will help with rebuilding HQ is in one place, namely Merlin’s dining room. Tequila and Ginger have arrived somewhen during the night, with a new pair of prosthetic legs for Merlin as an apology for getting in so late.

Looking at the handler, Eggsy isn’t sure if he’s so obviously happy because of the gift (apparently there are knives hidden somewhere in the legs) or because Ginger clearly slept in his bed since she didn’t share the couch with Tequila.

Not that he’s about to say anything about that, considering his own sleeping arrangements with Harry, the two of them curled up together, not wanting to let go even in sleep.

It’s a wonder they haven’t slipped in front of the others yet. Not that they want to keep their relationship a secret – at least Eggsy knows he doesn’t want to – but he’s just not ready to share it with anyone else. Telling them would mean being open to their thoughts on it and even if he doubts they’ll have anything negative to say on their new relationship, he wants to keep it just between them for now. He’s not ready to have it face the realities of the world outside their hotel room just yet.

Which means he’s not sitting at Harry’s side during their meeting/brunch today, for fear that he’ll forget himself and suddenly start holding his hand.

He’s not too hung up about it though, not when he’s sitting between Roxy and Amelia. He’s becomes friend with the latter after his Knighthood and it’s always good to see her in the flesh rather than having to rely on the holographs. And as for Roxy… Well he thought for weeks that his best mate was dead. Of course he’s still beside himself with joy that she is still there to kick his arse whenever she feels like it.

As for Harry, he’s sitting on the other of the table, thankfully to far away for Eggsy to be tempted to play footsie with him. Especially when Dagonet is seated just next to Harry. He likes the old tailor alright, but there are limits he’s not willing to cross.

Though he might revise his decision if the old man feeds him more of his amazing waffles. And considering the way Harry is happily wolfing down his portion, throwing adoring looks at Dagonet every time he brings back more waffles from the kitchen, he doesn’t think his lover would really mind.

Since it’s the first time they are all reunited in the same place, Eggsy is not surprised that after a couple of hours the meeting part of their meeting/brunch is all but abandoned to the point where it simply becomes a friendly gathering of super spies. He cannot remember the last time he’s laughed so hard and so long, and he hopes they’ll get plenty of occasion to do something like this again.

Unfortunately, as it gets closer and closer to one in the afternoon, Eggsy has to leave so he can pick up Daisy, allowing his mum to go work her shift.

He’s in such a good mood that when he gets back from the kitchen after dumping his dirty dishes in the sink, he doesn’t think, just goes straight for Harry and kisses him goodbye. It’s only when he leans back and notices the absolute silence around them and the slight surprise in Harry’s eye that he realises just what he’s done and in front of who.

_Shit_.

He knows he shouldn’t freak out, but he  _does_ and like whenever he freaks out, he starts improvising.

“Harry, still overjoyed to have you back.”

Then he turns to Merlin and before anyone can react, kisses him soundly too. “Merlin, glad to see you’ve stopped mopping.”

Merlin’s expression is a strange mixture of shock and annoyance over the comment and Eggsy moves on before he can decide on which one to settle on.

Next is Ginger who looks like she already caught onto what is really happening, but still highly amused and willing to play along. She giggles in the kiss and Eggsy steps away with a wink. “Ginger, always a pleasure to be working with you.”

Tequila is waiting for him, grabbing him gamely by the lapels of his suit.

“We’ll come again for sure it that’s the British hospitality,” he waggles his eyebrows and Eggsy just has to dive into the kiss to make him stop.

When he turns to Percival, he finds himself with a knife suddenly pressed against his throat.

“No.”

He backs away carefully, deciding he rather likes himself not bleeding to death, thank you very much.

“I see your reflexes are as sharp as ever Perf-cy.”

Roxy doesn’t mind the kiss and if they linger a second too long into it, it’s because  _he thought she was dead_  and no one is going to give them shit for still needing reassurance that they are both alive and safe.

“Roxy…” he chokes on her name and she smiles knowingly before she presses another light kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Amelia, so happy you could join us.”

“So am I,” she replies a bit dreamily after she gets her kiss.

Dagonet is just back from the kitchen with yet another batch of waffle and he’s the one who plants a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead before shooing him away. “Go on boy, you wouldn’t want to make your mother wait."

“No sir!”

He’s not stupid enough to think he’s fooled a table of the finest spies the world as to offer, but at least he’s given them something else to talk about instead of them grilling Harry during his absence.

For instance, him seemingly having broken Merlin seems to be a much funnier subject, Harry sending him a pic of the man half an hour later, shock having won over annoyance, Ginger clearly laughing at him in the background.


End file.
